Quatre, je peux te parler?
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Trowa est amoureux et appelle son ami Quatre à la rescousse pour l'aider à se déclarer - UA


**Titre:** Quatre, je peux te parler?

**Pairing:** Attendez la fin ;D

**Résumé:** UA - Trowa est amoureux et va cherche son ami Quatre pour l'aider à se déclarer

**Disclaimers:** Malheureusement, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Sunrise, BanDai et tous ceux qui ont des droits d'auteur dessus

**Note de l'auteure:** Je suis fatiguée, donc j'écris un peu nawak en ce moment, soyez pas trop méchants, haha

* * *

« Quatre, je peux te parler? » Trowa ne prend pas la peine de frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

« Je t'en prie, entre. » Je ferme derrière lui. « Assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Alors voilà, comme tu le sais, je suis un homme de peu de mots. »

« Oui. Et le fait que tu veuilles avoir une conversation relève du miracle » Il hausse un sourcil.

« Bref, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

« Tu es mon plus proche ami, c'est pourquoi je m'adresse à toi. »

« C'est pas de la flatterie qui va t'aider. Ca ne me dit pas quel est ton problème. »

« Alors voilà, je suis amoureux et je ne voudrais me déclarer car je pense que c'est réciproque. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. »

« Je vois. » QUI? « Je connais? » Ne jamais contrarier un ex soldat. Surtout un ex soldat jaloux.

« Oui, tu connais. »

« C'est qui? » Je veux un nom.

« Je préfère taire son nom. »

« La confiance règne. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. »

« 'Tu es mon plus proche ami' tu disais. » Je veux savoir qui est cette pouffe.

« Oui, c'est le cas, mais… » Il inspire. « Mais les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Mais oui. On est juste dans un bureau insonorisé. On devrait carrément chuchoter, on sait jamais, Tro'. » Je finis ma phrase en chuchotant.

« Décris-la-moi. »

« Déjà, pas de parfum, je ne sais pas quelle fragrance cette personne porte. »

« Bien. Décris-la-moi. » Histoire que je devine qui c'est.

« C'est quelqu'un de gentil, raffiné, courageux, et qu'il ne faut pas contrarier. »

« Je vois. Restau' ou fleurs. Habituée au luxe ou pas? »

« Oui. » Donc c'est Relena. T'as aucune chance, chérinou, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Heero.

« Restau super chic et fleurs, donc. J'aurais bien une ou deux adresses à te filer, mais je les ai paumées. » Je veux pas te les donner.

« Et pour le 'je t'aime', c'est à toi de voir en fonction de l'ambiance. »

« Tu sembles irrité. Je te dérangeais? »

« Non. Du tout. » Tu viens juste de me friendzoner. Rien de grave, je m'en remettrai.

« Ton ton est différent de d'habitude. » Nooooon! Tu crois?

« Hallucination auditive, Tro'. Tu devrais consulter. » En même temps, il ne pouvait pas deviner pour mes sentiments.

« Non, j'entends encore très bien, merci de t'en soucier. »

« Mais je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel. Après tout, je suis _ton ami le plus proche_. » Ca me tue de dire ça.

« C'est drôle, ça sonnait presque comme un sarcasme. »

« C'est drôle, c'en était peut-être un. »

« T'as les vers au cul ou quoi? »

« Merci de te soucier de mon postérieur, il va très bien. » Et te réclame à corps et à cris.

« Et comment va le tien? »

« Très drôle, Quat'. » Laisse-moi t'en foutre une.

« Attends, tu râles alors que c'est TOI qui…. Bref… Pour ta déclaration, si elle est habituée au luxe, offre-lui une parure, les femmes raffolent des bijoux. » Il me regarde, légèrement ennuyé.

« D'accord, mais elle en porte pas. » C'est vrai que Relena porte à peine un collier.

« Oublie. Une douzaine de roses devrait lui plaire. Des rouges. »

« Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Et emmène-la bien dans un restau chic » Vivement qu'il sorte de mon bureau, je me sens mal.

« Quatre. Ca fait quinze ans qu'on se connaît, je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. »

« Rien ne me perturbe, Trowa. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me perturber? » Toi, peut-être?

« Depuis qu'on a entamé cette conversation, tu es mal. » Fin observateur, le Barton.

« Y'a rien, j'te dis. »

« Quatre… »

« QUOI?! Y'A RIEN, OKAY? RIEN, NADA, QUE DALLE! »

« TU VEUX GUEULER? TRES BIEN, ON S'RA DEUX! »

« CHOUETTE, J'AURAI MOINS L'AIR D'UN CON! »

« ON LANCERA UNE MODE! »

« CHOUETTE! J'ATTENDAIS QUE CA! MAINTENANT, VA RETROUVER TA POUFFE! »

« MA quoi? »

« Ta pouffe. »

« Quatre… Qui a dit que je parlais d'une femme? »

« Tu connais beaucoup de mecs raffinés, toi? »

« J'en connais un. » Il sourit. Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, c'en est trop, je perds mon calme pour de bon.

« QUI? REPONDS, BARTON! »

« Toi. J'ai envie d'un restau, je passe te prendre à 19 heures. » Et il me plante là, comme ça. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Idiot.

* * *

FIN! \o/

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! N'hésitez pas à review, je mords pas =)

Blitz (très très fatiguée)


End file.
